A Fair of Lovers
by Flutter-on
Summary: When Kyou is invited to a street fair by Tomoya, she is overjoyed to find that her crush may have picked her over her sister.


**Hey! This is my first time writing fanfiction! I hope to improve my writing as time goes by and to get better and better at it! Please leave any comment pointing out any errors you see in my story or if you enjoyed it! Either would be excepted graciously! Until my next story enjoy!**

Kyou walked down the hill as she went home from an exhausting day at school, her small brown school bag felt bulky, even though she knew there were only a few small books inside of it.

All of a sudden she heard the shout of her friend Tomoya as he called out to her, "Kyou! Hey Kyou!" She groaned as she reluctantly turned around to face Tomoya, a tall, dark blue haired young man, his blue eyes bright in excitement.

"What is it that you want today Tomoya?" she groaned, imaging the cozy bed that awaited her in her room.

"Kyou," he said as he leaned against a tree, catching his breath, sweat trickling down his face, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the street fair this Saturday."

"L-like a d-date?" Kyou asked slowly. She could feel her face starting to turn bright red as she realized that Tomoya might like her.

"Yea, something like that," he said as he finally stood up straight looking Kyou in the eye, "It's ok if you plan to go with someone else or you already have plans."

"N-no, I'm free to go with y-you to the s-street fair this Saturday," she said hastily before turning and running away, just as her face flushed completely red at the thought of going on a date with Tomoya.

"So it's a date?!" he called after her as she ran down the hill, her purple hair flying behind her in the wind.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly as she flew down the hill, not turning back to Tomoya, hoping he had't seen her blush.

The next couple of days flew by quickly, and Saturday evening arrived in a flash, as Kyou excitedly hurried to pick the prettiest dress out of her closet.

"You look busy," her sister, Ryou, said as she peered in at her sister as Kyou stood there in shock.

"I t-thought I closed the d-door to my room," Kyou said, staring in shock at her sister who stood in front of her, peering in through the open door.

"You did," Ryou giggled, "But you forgot you share this room with me Kyou."

"S-so you barged in without even knocking?!" Kyou exclaimed, "I could've been naked!"

"It doesn't matter Kyou," Ryou said calmly, "We take baths together remember?"

"Anyways, what are you doing?" Ryou asked curiously as she gazed at her sister, her purple eyes showing curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" Kyou snapped, shouting at her sister, "You don't always need to know what I'm doing! Stop being so nosey!"

"Oooh who're you going out with Kyou?!" Ryou asked curiously, her eyes gazing in wonderment at her sister.

"N-no one," Kyou stammered, realizing her face had turned red with a blush while she was yelling at her sister.

"Oh come on Kyou, you always tell me everything," Ryou said, dropping her head so that her purple eye's weren't visible to Kyou, covered by the short purple hair Ryou had.

"I-it's just some guy," Kyou said, "You wouldn't know him."

"At least tell me his name and what he's like Kyou," Ryou said as she walked into the room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"His names, um, Rodrick," Kyou stammered, "And he's r-really nice and all. A lot like Tomoya."

"Oh, ok Kyou, thanks for telling me!" Ryou said as she turned and started to flip through a school book.

That evening, Kyou made her way out towards the street fair, meeting up with Tomoya a block away from the event.

"Are you excited?" he asked her, as they walked side by side down the road to the carnival.

"You kidding me?! Of course I'm excited for this!" she exclaimed as she walked beside Tomoya slowly, eyeing him a little. He wore a dark blue jacket and jeans.

"So what do you want to do?" Tomoya asked as they came to the first street covered with stands for food, games, and other fun activities.

"Over there!" Kyou pointed as she say a hot dog shop in the front of the row.

"Okay Kyou, I'll go get us some dinner over there," Tomoya said as he walked over and bought two hot dogs.

Handing one to Kyou he said, "You look wonderful in that dress. It really brings your eyes and hair out."

"W-why thank you," Kyou said, her face turning red, as she looked at the navy blue dress she had chosen to wear.

"Kyou," Tomoya said softly looking at the rainbow of colors tossed up into the sky from the sun set, "I need to ask, but do you like me?"

"Of course I like you! You're one of my closest friends!" Kyou exclaimed, looking at Tomoya.

"Not like that," Tomoya said, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm, "I mean like love me type of like me."

"I- yes, I do love you Tomoya," Kyou said, her face flushing red as she looked at the ground expecting to feel a punch or hit from Tomoya, but instead she felt his long warm arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

As they held each other, Kyou looked at Tomoya and could see for the first time that he was looking at her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he ran one of his hands through her long purple hair. Kyou looked away as her blush strengthened.

"I-I'll always love you," she said, turning to face Tomoya again.

Dropping his arms, Tomoya responded, "So will I."

Grabbing her, Tomoya wrapped Kyou into a deep kiss and held it as the two young lovers blushed, looking into each others eyes.


End file.
